


Oh No!

by vinniebatman



Category: Angel: the Series, TV Commercials
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Connor battles a strange being: the Kool Aid Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No!

The door to the Hyperion slammed open. Angel, Gunn and Fred looked up, frowning. Connor walked in, he wet sneakers squishing and squeaking on the floor. He was covered in red liquid, some of it dried. His hair stuck up in several directions, and Connor's skin was red.

"What happened, Connor?" Angel asked.

"Some vampires attacked a group of homeless kids in a deserted warehouse, so I killed them. But when I was killing the last vampire, one of the kids got excited and said: 'Oh yeah.' Then the wall exploded and this thing came inside and said 'Oh yeah!'" Connor explained, mimicking the deep voice. "It must have been a demon."

"What was it?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. It looked like a giant pitcher, but it had legs and a face."

"What'd you do?" Gunn asked.

"I punched it."

"And?" Angel prompted.

"It cracked and then it broke and its liquid spilled all over me, and now I'm sticky."

"That just sounds... wrong. And creepy," Fred said, wincing.

"Did it say anything else?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah."

"What?"

"'Oh no!'"


End file.
